List of Stitch! characters
This is a list of the characters in the anime Stitch!. Infact, the original English voice cast from the Lilo & Stitch films and Lilo & Stitch: The Series did not reprise their roles for this anime. Main characters Stitch Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese); Ben Diskin (English) Stitch (original name: Experiment 626), an alien from outer space, one day ends up falling to an island located on Earth, called Izayoi Island, off the coast of Okinawa. He discovers The Spiritual Stone on Okinawa, with the help of his new friend Yuna, and learns it can grant his wish of becoming the strongest in the universe, provided he does 43 good deeds. Thus, with his Good Deed Counter made by Jumba, he is able to keep track of his good deeds, and keep track of his wish of becoming strongest in the universe. However, he has mischievous tendencies that often make him lose deeds due to his overabundance of such things. Yuna Kamihara Voiced by Motoko Kumai (Japanese; Eden Riegel (English) Yuna is a young Japanese girl; a tomboy at that, and is a 10-year-old 4th Grade elementary school student (11-year-old 5th Grade elementary school student in Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi, albeit with her move to Okinawa New Town) who lives on a fictional island off the shore of Okinawa in the Ryukyu called Izayoi Island. Her personality is sweet and outgoing, while still tough and feisty all in all. Living on Izayoi Island, she learns and studies karate, having learned it from her grandpa. her grandpa also did the honour of giving her a special type of starsand, as a good luck charm in her study of karate before he left. Yuna lives a rather normal cherished life with her grandma, Obaa. The other majority of her family are elsewhere, her father is out at work a lot as a marine biologist around Okinawa, and her mother died when she was an infant in a typhoon. Her life remained normal yet happy until one day, after a varied coincidence, she meets a strange creature that came crashlanding from the Turo system of outer space, Experiment 626, or as we know him, Stitch. From then and there when they met, the two became best friends and the duo go on various adventures on Stitch's quest in order to be good. Yuna though, has a strong sense of justice and an overbearing attitude, which make her a tomboy, and that shows throughout the series. The creators of the anime got Yuna's name from the Japanese name of sea hibiscus out in Okinawa (known in Japanese as Yuna). Yuna's birthday is 25 February. It can be assumed that Yuna's favorite animal is a porpoise or dolphin from a few instances in the series. Yuna isn't good at mathematics, often getting low scores on math tests. Yuna's last name, Kamihara, wasn't unveiled until much later, although previous guesses were Chitama, after the dojo and the forest on Izayoi and Hanako, which was Yuna's previous name and design during development of the anime. Dr. Jumba Jookiba Voiced by Shozo Iizuka (Japanese); Jess Winfield (English) Jumba is an evil genius scientist, the one who created Stitch and the other 625 experiments made before him. He is assigned by the Galactic Council to watch over Stitch, and lives with Yuna and Obaa. He is more friendly in this series than the original, and his less of a penchant for evil. Agent Pleakley Voiced by Yuji Mitsuya (Japanese); Ted Biaselli (English) He is a one-eyed alien working for the Galactic Council and Earth expert. He is Jumba's best friend, and lives with him along with Yuna, Obaa and Stitch. Obaa Kamihara (Grandma) Voiced by Hisako Kyoda (Japanese); Gwendoline Yeo (English) Yuna's grandmother whom Yuna lives with. She is one of the three characters that believes in the existence of youkai. Kijimuna Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese); Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English) He is a little youkai, who is Yuna and Stitch's friend. He is kind of a coward, but with the help of his friends, he can find the courage to best whatever he can. Secondary characters Angel Voiced by Madoka Takeda (Japanese); Kate Higgins (English) Experiment 624: A pink female experiment who is Stitch's love interest. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. It turns out that while Stitch is immune to Angel's song if sung by her, if it is in a different voice it still will turn him evil. Piko/Penny Voiced by Miyako Ito (Japanese); Meghan Strange (English) Piko is a blonde girl wearing glasses and Yuna's classmate. She is selfish and her short-lived aspects are conspicuous, and her personality is rather bad, such as being unwilling to have something herself dominant. For that reason, she does not get along with Stitch and Yuna, and often have to say irony (calling Stitch a henteko, and also calling Yuna a jagged head) etc.. As I mentioned earlier, she often fight with Yuna, but they are quite good friends. Koji is her brother. Her father is the number one island operator who runs the island's pineapple factory and resort hotel. Her face looks like her mother's, and both parents seem to be pretty much dogged by Piko. When she get angry she say I do something with jaggies and make you to pineapple! It is her phrase (it is only once in 32 episodes, but the island's faces have really been put into the state of words, of which only this Stitch she did not return soon). It seems that when she was a baby she was heavily fat. She corresponds to the original Mertle. Koji/Kenny Voiced by Yuka Nishigaki (Japanese); Derek Stephen Prince (English) A boy of elementary school sixth grade who attends the same school as Yuna. He is a generous presence of a brat. However, his sister Piko sometimes can not go wrong, there are times when she is being associated with selfishness, and she have a lot of troubles for that. Koji is pretty good on computer games. He seems to have learned Combat karate, but it is still white belt (therefore weaker than Yuna). He make it a secret hobby to put his feelings in his diary. In the second season he's fall in love with Sae and Zuruko. Taka/Ted Voiced by Hitomi Hase (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Taka is an elementary school fifth grader who's going to the same school as Yuna. He is an entourage acting with Koji. He's wearing a cap. As with Koji, Taka's often go out with Piko's selfishness. He is a student of Combat Karate. (The karate's ability is overwhelmingly strong as it is because he has won a muscular mr. Suzuki.) Taka is often teasing Yuna and the others with a tender personality. He like pineapple parfait. Masa/Marvin Voiced by Yuki Ishii (Japanese); Kari Wahlgren (English) Masa is Piko's entourage. He's often act with Koji and Taka. He has an egg face and it is burning quite a day. He is often associated with Piko's selfishness. Although he is one of the students of Combat Karate, Jun is said to be weak-looking guy, although he tried to provoke, he is defeated by Jun as easily as he was, he said, Poor, I was told that. Tarou Voiced by Tomoe Hanba (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) Yuna's boy friend. While being knowledgeable and thoughtful, Tarou is being bullied by Koji and his friends because of his weak nature, but he is always protected by Yuna in many cases. He is also one of the students of Chitama Karate Stream. Due to the large number of unbalanced diet, his body is not sturdier, but due to the rice ball made by Reuben, his unbalanced diet is cured. In the second series, Tarou bought the youkai's anger called Mabuitokkae that was blocked from falling asleep and sometimes replaced Stitch and his soul. Jun/JJ Voiced by Yuri Konno (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Jun is one of the students of Chitama Stream Karate. His father runs a cleaning shop. His father (described later) is strict, but once he've been totally groaned by a youkai. The personality is pretty quiet. Mr. Suzuki Voiced by Kanji Suzumori (Japanese); Kirk Thornton (English) Mr. Suzuki is a policeman in the station. He is also one of the students of Chitama Stream Karate. Mr. Honda Voiced by Souryu Konno (Japanese); Dave Wittenberg (English) Mr. Honda is a postman. Huh, so busy, so busy is his habit. Ms. Kawasaki Voiced by Ryoko Nagata (Japanese); Kari Wahlgren (English) Ms. Kawasaki is a school teacher in Izayoi Island. Tonbo Voiced by Yuki Kaji (Japanese); Dave Wittenberg (English) A young man who is working in the glass workshop, and is also one of the students of Chitama Style Karate. Vegtebale Woman Voiced by Miyuki Ichijou Pan Bread Woman Voiced by Yuki Ishii Takeo Voiced by Junya Miura Sae/Sasha Voiced by Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese); Melissa Fahn (English) A young girl about Yuna's age who is introduced in the second season. A transfer student from Koube, she joins Yuna's class amidst the second season. She believes in good fashion and beauty, and is girly in spirit, often talking about fashion, love and all. She's also quite ditsy at times. She believes Yuna has a good fashion sense, and becomes good friends with her; as her fashion sense reminded her of her mother, a tropical fashion designer. Her father is a doctor. She not only has a rather brave personality, like Yuna; but she has a sweet and gentle personality too. Koji/Kenny has a crush for Sae, unbeknownst to her, and Piko/Penny secretly dislikes Sae, but believes that Sae dresses better than she does. Boogoo Voiced by Hitomi Hase Zuruko/Tigerlily Voiced by Rica Matsumoto (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Yuna's mean, bullying cousin who appears mid-way through Season 2. Although she may seem nice at first look, once you get to know her you'll discover that isn't the case. While she's kind hearted to others she is harsh and cruel to Yuna for unknown reasons, and constantly blackmails her into doing all the chores around the house (Although she later claims that she's only trying to do a role-model for Yuna). But when Yuna and Stitch move off to live with her in season 3, she becomes more friendly with Yuna and treats her nicer, although she still forces her to do most of the house chores. Reika/Jessica Voiced by Yoko Hisaka (Japanese); Kate Higgins (English) Yuna's rival in Season 3. She has a crush on Takumi and friends who she bosses around. She, like Piko/Penny from the first two seasons, likes to mock and deride Stitch and Yuna. She also bears a trait of saying rather dull jokes and puns, often met with silent response. She is followed by two girls, Toriko and Makiko. Toriko and Makiko Voiced by Mai Katagiri (Japanese); Ali Hillis (English) and Komatsuna Sakato (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Two girls who is Reika's best friends. Takumi/Hiroman Voiced by Hiroaki Miura (Japanese); Sam Riegel (English) A boy from Okinawa New Town introduced in the third season. A popular soccer player, and love interest of Reika, he often acts cool and calm. He bears a secret of acting as a maid to his sisters, and even dressing up in bishoujo-styled outfits for his sisters' enjoyment. His name is obviously a play on hero man. It is hinted that he and Yuna have feelings for each other since Yuna often saves him from trouble; in the episode Dorkifier, it was shown that Yuna blushed at him. Toyoda/Dolores Voiced by Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese); Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English) A girl with glasses from season 3 who becomes Yuna's classmate. Mr. Matsuda Voiced by Ryoichi Tanaka A teacher in Yuna's new school in Okinawa New Town. Villians Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka (Japanese); Kirk Thornton (English) The villain who was a college buddy of Jumba. Much like the rest of the franchise, he bear a want to defeat Stitch. Hämsterviel also wishes to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter in order to gain ultimate power. Captain Gantu Voiced by Unsho Ishizuka (Japanese); Keith Silverstein (English) He works under Dr. Hämsterviel, to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. According to the English dub, Gantu was dishonourably discharged from his Galactic Federation job due to bad karaoke singing. He bears an over-obsession to a television drama called Red Rose Maiden or The Young and the Stupid in the English dub. He has a huge crush for the main character of the drama, Miss Beniko/Michiko. Reuben Voiced by Koji Ochiai (Japanese); Dave Wittenberg (English) Experiment 625. He has all of the same powers as Stitch and works alongside Gantu, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Dr. Hämsterviel claims he doesn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time. During the series he isn't much of an enemy to Stitch, even coming to visiting him sometimes. During Onigiri Reuben, he becomes fond of Japanese rice balls, and even includes them among his sandwich ingredients. Delia Voiced by Romi Park (Japanese); Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English) The true main antagonist of the third season. An evil alien woman who is introduced in Season 3. She is in a partnership with Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel to get the Neo-PowerChip that is inside of Stitch. Delia altered a majority of the experiments, which had caused them to become physically stronger and evil, and Angel, who is rescued by Stitch. Delia usually calls Dr. Hämsterviel the wrong name such as Hamu Same or Hämusta Sama and then, when Hämsterviel's plans go wrong she eventually punishes him with various machines, explosions or robots. Number Zero/Cyber Voiced by Masao Komaya Experiment 000. He is an evil experiment that is a cyborg version of Stitch. Dark End Voiced by Naoko Watanabe Minor characters Mr. Kamihara Voiced by Koichi Yamadera (Japanese); Jeff Nimoy (English) Mr. Kamihara is Yuna's father. He is out at work a lot as a marine biologist around Okinawa. Piko's father Voiced by Osamu Mukai He is Piko's and Koji's father. Piko's mother Voiced by Midori Sangoumi She is Piko's and Koji's mother. Tarou's father Voiced by Manabu Muraji He is Tarou's father. Tarou's mother Voiced by Chiaki Kanou She is Tarou's mother. Genda Voiced by Jin Yamanoi He is Jun's father who is working in a laundry place. Jun's mother Voiced by Yuka Nishigaki She is Jun's mother. Tachicchu Voiced by Taiten Kusunoki A sumo wrestler-yokai. Muun Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono A painter-yokai. Sparky Voiced by Wataru Takagi Experiment 221 and Stitch's cousin. Beniko/Michiko Voiced by Yuki Ishii A very depressed woman from the TV drama show who Gantu and Pleakley is interested about. Angel Voiced by Madoka Takeda Experiment 624 and Stitch's love interest. Mamma Voiced by Miyako Ito A little bird who became raised by Yuna and Stitch until his mother came to retrieve him. Gurimongorudori no Hahashima An female eagle who is Mamma's mother. Felix Voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya A clean-up-experiment and Stitch's cousin. Mr. Motohoshi Voiced by Hiroshi Naka Waracchi Voiced by Etsuko Kozakura A yokai who can making everything upside-down and has ice- and snow-power. Yukionna, Yukinko, Yukiotoko and Yukidaruma Voiced by Ryoko Nagata, Yuji Mitsuya and Koichi Yamadera Four other snow-yokai who is Waracchi's friends and can making snow-falling. Perorin & Peroran Voiced by Yusuke Numata and Yasuhiro Takato Two pineapple-yokais who is brothers. The Pineapple Factory Man Voiced by Seirou Ogino A man who is working in Pineapple Factory in Izayoi. Dolores Voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi A fox-yokai who can transform into a human and making firework magic. Santa Claus Voiced by Yuu Shimaka A santa who came to Izayoi to ask Stitch to delivering Christmas presents to all the good children. Damacchi Voiced by Eriko Nakayama A Feebema creature who is actually a meteor shower. Himamushi Nyuudou Voiced by Osamu Mukai A little green yokai who can make people lazy. Tetsuo Voiced by Yuu Hayashi A guy who is an actor and Piko's and Pleakley's fan. Kantou Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino A film director. Mr. Maeda Voiced by Hiroshi Naka Mrs. Tanaka Voiced by Tamie Kubota Kodama The spirits in the trees. Abekoobe Voiced by Kikumi Umeda A yokai who can turn everything upside-down. Abekoobe's father Voiced by Tadashi Miyazawa He is Abekoobe's father. Principal Voiced by Yasuo Muramatsu He's a principal in Yuna's school in Izayoi. Seidyou Voiced by Masaaki Tsukada He is Kijimuna's ancestor. Pilolo Voiced by Makoto Naruse A yokai who lives behind a waterfall and can make people sleep and dream by lying upon them. Ojii Kamihara Voiced by Ken Shiroyama He is Yuna's now deceased grandfather and the teacher of Chitama Karate. He is said that it is a piece of the Chitama Stone, as treasure the sand of the star which is powerful is seen as treasure, he is given to his granddaughter. Dorifu Voiced by Haruka Kamiya Pleakley's mother Voiced by Makiko Nitta and Nahomi Hisata Pleakley's father Voiced by Mitsuru Takakuwa Mr. Stenchy Voiced by Asuka Tanii and Kurumi Mamiya Vampire Junior Voiced by Ryoko Nagata Ookamiotoko and Franken Voiced by Kouji Ochiai Oriie Voiced by Rin Mizuhara Rock Voiced by Keisuke Ishida Sand/Audrey Voiced by Sachiko Kojima Rock's henchmen Voiced by Kenji Takahashi and Hideto Nitta Captain Khan Voiced by Hideaki Tezuka Mabuitokkae Voiced by Chafurin Remy Voiced by Kouichi Kuriyama Experiment 627 Voiced by Takahiro Yoshino Sawai Voiced by Masanori Takeda Yamada Voiced by Hiroshi Nagamatsu Hans Voiced by Tsubasa Yonaga Hans' mother Voiced by Miyuki Ichijou Nosy Voiced by Junichi Endou Frenchfry Voiced by Takahiro Yoshino Bonnie and Clyde Voiced by Kachiko Hino and Kenji Hamada Wormhole Voiced by Katsumi Toriumi Thunders Voiced by Sari Kakuta Gajimagii Voiced by Machiko Toyoshima Grand Councilwoman Voiced by Ikuko Tani Mitsuki Voiced by Michiko Neya Hazuki Voiced by Ryouka Yuzuki Babin Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa Heltdonuts Voiced by Takahiro Mizushima Yoshio Atama Voiced by Yukiko Amada Tarou Nomimon Voiced by Minoru Inaba The Producer Voiced by Masaya Hori Carmen Voiced by Miki Itou Hamada Voiced by Tatsuomi Hamada Wishy Washy Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama Brag (Flute) Voiced by Yuko Mitta Noro Voiced by Sayuri Yoshida Ichiko, Niiko, Sanko and Jounko Voiced by Yuki Matsuoka, Yukari Tamura, Chie Nakamura and Megumi Oohara The Samurai Man Voiced by Shousuke Tanihara Elastico Voiced by Chafuurin The Manager Voiced by Roko Takizawa Misses Sickley Voiced by Mai Nakahara Heat Voiced by Motoki Takagi Sinker Voiced by Etsuko Kozakura Lilo Voiced by Tomoe Hanba (adult) and Sumire Morohoshi (young) A character mentioned in the English dub, she was Stitch's best friend in the past, but one day she left for college. However, her mention in the English dub is only due to Disney intertwining Stitch! with Leroy & Stitch (and the television series preceding it) for the English dub. The Japanese original bears little to no direct mention of Lilo, though they do mention a bigger Hawaiian girl in episode 2 similar to the main character in this series. However, episode 23 of season 3 had Lilo visit Okinawa in cahoots to reunite with Stitch, only for a while though. Lilo is now grown up, and has a daughter who looks like her when she was younger, named Ani. Lilo's daughter Voiced by Sumire Morohoshi The Babysitter Voiced by Rumiko Ukai Stitch's clone Voiced by Hisao Egawa Ace Voiced by Tessho Genda